worldtreecafefandomcom-20200213-history
Recipe Selection
'Season One Recipe Lists' #'No. 1 - 30 (ユーカリ's recipe)' #'No. 31 - 60 (フェンネル's recipe)' #'No. 61- 90 (マジョラム's recipe)' #'No. 91 - 120 (ブーケガルニ's recipe)' #'No 121 - 150 (ミツバ's recipe)' #'No. 151 - 180 (リンドウ's recipe)' ---- 'Season Two Recipe Lists' https://yurugame.info/business-simulation/asobox-marche2/asobox-marche2-complete-01.html Eucalyptus No. Neo cuisine Base cooking ingredients 1 Nico Nitto Pizza Pizza pan Futaba bean 2 Murderer Corone Corone pan Banana 3 Melting pancake Pancake Dried meat Four Wafu ~ Ikakorone Cornepan squid Five Junior high UP pizza Pizza pan tomato avocado 6 Pokapoka pancake Pancake ginger 7 Dusky pancake Pancake Lemon Sakura 8 Creative Pizza Pizza bread octopus peppers 9 Murasaki pancake Pancake eggplant sweet potato Ten Yunset Plane Corne Coronepan marshmallow thighs 11 Fragrance also pizza Pizza bread chocolate marron 12 Corone de la Hirne Corone pork pigfoot mushrooms 13 Currying curry pizza Pizza bread Banana luxury curry 14 Double piece coronade Colonnepan luxury Uki luxury crab 15 Millionaire Pancake Pancake luxury mango luxury melon Fennel No Neo cuisine Base cooking ingredients 16 Wakakusa Purple cream futaba bean 17 Inflating Heart Cup Cupcake pumpkin 18 Greed Roll Roll cake Dried meat 19 Beautiful your profile profile Purple cream tomato avocado 20 I'm squid cup Cupcake squid twenty one Roll after kiss Roll cake garlic twenty two Favorite cup Cup Cake Tako twenty three Pearl roll on the cheeks Roll cake Tempo pepper twenty four Happy cheek shoe Purple cream Yuzu Marshmallow twenty five Throw to the sunrise kiss roll Roll cake lemon thigh 26 Pig cup in love Cupcake Pork Foot Maron 27 One hundred years worthless love shoe Purple cream chocolate ice 28 South style boyfriend shoe Puffy luxury curry Luxury mango 29 Two people sleeping cup Cupcake luxury Uki luxury melon 30 Engage Roll Roll cake Luxury crab mushrooms Marjoram Mangobuku Marche 2 Majoram Marjoram No Neo cuisine Base cooking ingredients 31 Balance Bag Hamburger steak with beans 32 Mash Cabo Roast Roast beef pumpkin 33 Colorful dip meat Meat with bone tomato avocado 34 Pocaporka roast Roast beef ginger garlic 35 Festival spicy burg Hamburger tenko pepper 36 Spring coloring meat Meat with bone Lemon Sakura 37 Healthy ☆ Roast Roast beef sweet potato 38 Relaxing Bag Hamburger Yuzu eggplant 39 Momo meat meat Musky maso with boned thigh 40 Otto Naberg Hamburger chocolate mushrooms 41 Hieie roast Roast beef malon ice 42 Meat's layered meat Bone meat pork feet 43 Fruit roast Roast Beef Luxury Mango Luxury Melon 44 Forbidden curry burg Hamburg gourmet curry 45 Gorgeous ☆ meat High- grade crab with high- grade meat with bone Bouquet garni Mangobuku Marche 2 Bouquet garni Bouquet garni No Neo cuisine Base cooking ingredients 46 Addictive Muniel Muniel futaba bean 47 Prawn or fly Fry pumpkin 48 Sunshine marinade Marinated tomato avocado 49 Home run squid ball Fly squid ginger 50 Excite Muniel Muniel chilli lemon 51 This cherry blossom snowstorm fly Fly Tako Sakura 52 Moody Marinade Marinated Yuzu Momo 53 Marinated sea and earth Marinated eggs sweet potato 54 Salmon Temptation Muniel marshmallow 55 The strongest team Muniel Muniel pork foot mushroom 56 Dark Cool Marinade Marinated chocolate ice 57 Cali ♪ SAKURA ♪ Fly Fly Maron 58 Forbidden fruit marinade Marinated luxury mango luxury melon 59 Makai's Lava Muniel Munier shrimp luxury curry 60 Sebastian's dance suite Fly high class luxury crab three-leaved Mangobuku Marche 2 Mituba three-leaved No Neo cuisine Base cooking ingredients 61 New green mixed rice Mush rice futaba bean 62 Pumpkin squeaky Have pumpkin 63 Spring color leaflet Chirashi Sushi Tomato Avocado 64 Irksome Mochi squid 65 Burning tako mixed rice Mush rice chick peppers 66 Haruna's peach colorful leaflet Chirashi Sushi Tako Sakura 67 Yuzu's sparrow Mochimonu Yuzu Marshmallows 68 Autumn Wind fragrant rice Mush rice sweet potato malon 69 An egg leaf on an egg-colored carpet Sushi eggplant mushrooms 70 Momoko mochi Mochi chocolate thigh 71 Mushroom scent swine leaflet Chirashi Sushi Swine Foot Mushroom 72 Mixed rice with chilled fruits Mush rice ice luxury melon 73 Meeting of fate encounter High class lily crab sushi and sushi 74 Golden-colored treasure mixed rice Mush rice futaba bean luxury curry 75 Fragrant feeling of flower basket Mochi lemon luxury mango Gentian Manpaku Marche 2 Lindow Gentian No Neo cuisine Base cooking ingredients 76 Red and white monaka Monaca shrimp 77 Grilled cherry blossoms Dorayaki dried meat 78 Vegetable apple Anmitsu Tomato Avocado 79 Pork belly Dorayaki Squid Garlic 80 Spring Footsteps Anmishu Lemon Sakura 81 Sweat scented monaka Monaca cotton chili pepper 82 Float snow dorayaki Dorayaki Yuzu Marshmallow 83 Momomonaca Monaca thighs 84 Announcer of autumn moon and night Anmitsu sweet potato 85 Momo chestnut pizza! Anmishu mallon peach 86 Grilled side dishes Dorayaki eggplant mushrooms 87 Boo-chan Monaca Monaca Chocolate Pork Foot 88 Golden Dorayaki Dorayaki chocolate luxury curry 89 Azuma luxury Anmitsu Anmishu high-quality mango luxury melon 90 Haifuku Monaca Monaca high class luxury crab ----